


【民诺】黑夜游乐场

by seethefuture



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seethefuture/pseuds/seethefuture
Summary: “李帝努，欢迎来到我的黑夜游乐场。”
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	【民诺】黑夜游乐场

晚上9点19分，对于初夏的西班牙来说，这个时间点也不过是太阳刚刚开始下山而已。有微风开始浮动，稍稍吹散了一丝闷热的暑气。空气中弥漫着食物的香气和大批开始出动的夜行动物的香水味道，种种类类混杂在一起，标志着巴塞罗那这一天的夜生活又将开始。李帝努跟在朴志晟的身后，不断吸着鼻子，他的嗅觉向来灵敏，所以目前这场人为的“嗅觉盛宴”让他的鼻子开始发痒，有点呼吸困难。

“呀，朴志晟，我们今晚到底要去哪儿？”他冲走在前面两步的朋友喊道。朴志晟今天穿的十分帅气，至少他自己是这样认为的。黑色铆钉镶边亮片外套内搭白色印花T恤，再加上他一米八几的身高和英俊的东方面容，在街上飞速行走时收获了不少姑娘的飞吻和媚眼。而李帝努，则是在出门前十分钟才被朴志晟从电脑跟前拽起来，然后又在他的威逼利诱下套上了一件薄薄的、甚至还有些露肤的黑色针织衫，又因为实在不好意思直接这样出门，就随手拉了件红色丝绸材质宫廷风的外套。反正都是朴志晟的，不穿白不穿。李帝努心里这样想着，临出门前又被朴志晟强行戴上了一条坠着小十字架的项链，然后就被他拉着出了门，一路飞速走着，却一直不说到底要去哪里，又要去干什么。

“我朋友的酒吧今天开业，叫我们去捧捧场。”朴志晟头也不回地抛下一句话。李帝努想了想，用极为认真的语气一字一顿地说道：“朴志晟，在这个地方，你除了我，竟然还有别的朋友吗？”

-

9点37分，李帝努站在 ** _Luz_** 1 的门口，看着已经排起长队等候入场的人群，一不小心被闪闪发亮的金色大灯牌和熠熠生辉的马赛克外墙晃了眼睛。这外墙的装修风格倒还真是符合这酒吧的名字，明明已经是暮色四合，Luz门前却还是亮得像大白天。朴志晟让李帝努在门口等他，自己进去找朋友，然后再出来接李帝努。不多时他便出来，身边跟着一个瘦瘦的黑发男生，明明是一张亚洲面孔，皮肤却白的近乎透明，嘴唇红的娇艳欲滴。他冲着李帝努伸出手，嘴角挂上了一丝微笑，“你好，我叫钟辰乐，是朴志晟的朋友。”一口流利的韩语。

李帝努愣了一下，反应过来后赶忙握住了对方的手，然而他的手却像冰一样冷，在这初夏的夜晚给李帝努冻得打了个哆嗦。他迅速地表示了礼貌后就抽回了手，随后询问钟辰乐是否也是韩国人。

“不是哦，我是中国人，但是今天想要介绍给你们认识的我的朋友是韩国人。这间酒吧是我们两个人一起开的，希望你们今晚玩的愉快。说完钟辰乐便转过身，引着两人走进了大门。

“现在请允许我向你们介绍，光之吧。”

-

Luz打着酒吧的旗号，其实就是一家高级夜店，灯红酒绿，纸醉金迷，年轻男女在这里寻欢作乐、燃烧生命。音响里放着雷击顿remix，舞台上是性感舞者的搔首弄姿。钟辰乐引着朴志晟和李帝努进了舞池旁的卡座，又替他们叫了酒和食物，关照好之后便说要去叫Luz的另一位老板，一会儿就回来。

李帝努这才逮到机会问朴志晟怎么会认识这么有钱的朋友，结果朴志晟光顾着和旁边不停往他身上蹭的美女打招呼，半天才没头没脑地回了句说是上次蹦迪认识的。李帝努想了想，朴志晟不像自己总是愿意宅宅快乐，说是蹦迪认识的倒也不是没有可能，再说钟辰乐看上去这么有钱，应该也不会趁夜色把自己和朴志晟给卖了。这样一想他便放松了下来，伸手去够啤酒喝。

谁知啤酒刚拿到嘴边还没进到嘴里边被人拦了下来，又是一张标致的亚洲脸，不，光说标致还不够，是美艳，是妖冶，可却是彻头彻尾的男生。李帝努心说今天也太奇怪了，平时怎么从来没见过这么多漂亮亚裔，一不留神手上的啤酒就到了对方手上，对方喝了一口，随后转向身旁的人开口用韩语说道：“乐乐，来了贵客，你怎么能只用啤酒招待呢？”

原来他就是钟辰乐口中Luz的另一位老板。李帝努悄悄观察着他，他的头发是染过的，可是在夜店闹哄哄的灯光下让人无法分辨究竟是蓝色还是绿色。他和钟辰乐一样白到毫无血色，透过白色绸缎制的低领上衣，隐约可以看见如白色大理石般的胸肌线条。让钟辰乐去拿酒后，他自我介绍说叫罗渽民，朋友们都会叫他娜娜，是Luz的另一位老板。李帝努看着他上下滚动的喉结咽了口口水，他突然觉得有些干渴。

-

钟辰乐再次叫人送来的直接是一大瓶的Bombay Sapphire和一整提光看包装就觉得价值不菲的……柠檬汽水，四个人坐在卡座里边喝酒边聊天，没过多久钟辰乐就说要去洗手间，一分钟以后朴志晟满口担心不放心的也离开了卡座，剩下李帝努和罗渽民坐在同一张沙发上，李帝努有点紧张，他原本就有些不善言辞，刚刚说好听是四人聊天，其实也不过就是其他三人说话他听而已，现在那两个走了，他一时不知道该如何跟罗渽民单独相处。

“想跳舞吗？”罗渽民开口了。李帝努转过头，便撞进了对方的眼神里，他突然觉得罗渽民的眼球好像是红色的，也许是隐形眼镜，他对自己说。

“如果不嫌弃的话，当然好。”李帝努答。于是罗渽民就拉起了他的手，带着他滑进了舞池，和其他的弥漫着肉体香气的夜行动物们纠缠在一起。

-

不得不承认罗渽民是个很会活跃气氛的人，他带着李帝努在舞池里疯了半天，又把他拉回卡座喝酒，李帝努原本就不是酒量很好的人，一来二去的也上了头，身体里那点一直压抑着的原始野性也都被激发了出来，拽着罗渽民就又回了舞池中央，马上就要十一点，此时才要正式拉开夜生活的帷幕，两人被人群挤的紧紧贴在一起，随着音乐疯狂扭动，李帝努感觉到了罗渽民的手拂过自己的腰际，然后顺着他的腹部划上了他的胸口。好冰，明明还隔着一层隔着薄薄的针织衫，罗渽民的手却凉的好像冰块直接贴在了他身上。李帝努被冻到受不了，想要拨开那只在自己胸前作乱的手时，罗渽民却突然停下了动作。他的手停在了朴志晟出门前随手给李帝努戴的小十字架上。李帝努低头看着罗渽民停在他胸口的手，手指修长，骨节分明，一片惨白，却看不清血管。随后他听到了一声轻笑，是罗渽民。

“李帝努，陪我去坐旋转木马吧。”他笑着说道。

李帝努看着他带着笑意的唇角，鬼使神差地吻了下去，还是好冰，好冰，像是在吮吸一块冰，可这块冰却带着Bombay Sapphire 特有的坚果香气和柠檬汽水的酸甜，明明是在被低音炮和快节奏音乐轰炸的舞池里，他却听到了自己的心跳。罗渽民的手环上了他的腰，突然间耳边的音乐停止，有风吹拂在他的脸上，再睁开眼时，他发现自己已经站在了海滩上，罗渽民牵着他的手，面前是一座巨大的旋转木马。

“李帝努，欢迎来到我的黑夜游乐场。”

* * *

1\. 西班牙语，光

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自新的回归照 也许有后续 也许有星辰线剧情


End file.
